


Alien Biology: a study by Matthew Holt, scientist

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Canon Universe, For Science!, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Rimming, Switching, but obviously not canon compliant lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Alone since Shiro saved him from the arena, Matt is surprised to find himself requested by Lotor, the exiled Galran prince, and even more surprised by how much the two of them have in common.  When Lotor offers a proposition, well, what kind of scientist would Matt be if he didn't take the opportunity?
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lotor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Alien Biology: a study by Matthew Holt, scientist

Wherever Matt was going, it was not back to the arena. In fact, the halls were far too wide and clean for this part of the ship to have anything to do with slaves at all. Perhaps that was a good thing—Matt could only assume if he was going to be executed it would be back in his cell. With his shoulder injured, he wasn't any good for the gladiators or the Arena. The Galra liked prey that could fight back; pure slaughter was boring. So, who wanted him and for what? And why four guards instead of one? Surely Matt wasn’t that important. Or dangerous.

With these cheerful thoughts, Matt found himself escorted through an even broader hallway and up to an ornate door. One guard stood in front of a panel next to the door and informed the occupant that the requested prisoner had arrived. 

“Excellent,” a crisp voice said. “Send him in.”

The door opened, a guard shoved him forward and the door closed. Matt glanced around. It was obviously just an entryway, but it was still a sumptuous room and the walls were hung with red and purple silk tapestries. The lighting was much less harsh than the rest of the ship and the whole affect made Matt think of royal chambers—only, of course, there was no way Emperor Zarkon had summoned  _ him _ to his personal chambers. 

“There's no reason for loitering,” the same crisp voice called. 

Matt followed the voice out of the entryway and into a comfortable sitting room. A tall, lavender -skinned man with flowing, white hair was lounging on a chaise, sipping a beverage while frowning at a glowing tablet screen. He glanced up at Matt, smiled, and set down the tablet.

“Have a seat,” he said, gesturing to another chair. Matt sat down stiffly, feeling wary and out of sorts—what with being in a room this luxurious while wearing prison garb and filthy with sweat and grime.

“There is no need to be alarmed. I'm sure your treatment while with the Galra has...not been gentle, but I only wish to chat with you. I was reviewing a prisoner list last evening and found that there was a scientist from a primitive planet. I trust that is you?” he said.

Matt nodded, a little offended at the word “primitive” even if it was comparatively accurate. “Am I to amuse you with my 'primitive' science?” he asked, cautious but also a titch bitter. Being pulled out of the slave pens to divert this...creature--who was clearly not Galra but still of high rank--was both immensely confusing and somewhat insulting. 

The lavender man merely laughed. “I suppose that is one way to describe it, yes. I wish to hear of the advancements of your world.”

Matt began hesitantly, uncertain where to start and if this was an elaborate space-prank at his expensive. He decided to keep it simple and explain what he, his father, and Shiro had been doing on Kerberos in the first place. To his surprise, the lavender man was legitimately interested, asking relevant questions and encouraging him to give more details. Matt wondered vaguely if this was some attempt by the Galra to learn more about his original mission, but then that was counter to everything he knew about the nature of the Galra and said half as much before he could stop himself. 

“Yes, the Galra do not value the merit of science and advancement unless it relates directly to the glory of conquest, I'm afraid,” the man sighed. “I aim to change that in what ways I can. There is so much we've yet to learn, so much we can discover.”

“I hope you can,” Matt said cautiously, surprised he hadn't offended the man and hoping not to do so now. “Sir,” he added hastily. 

The man smiled. “You have no idea who I am, do you? Well, no matter. Please, call me Lotor. Forgive my manners—I never asked your name. I assume it is not actually Prisoner 55730-491,” he said, still smiling.

“Matthew Holt,” Matt replied, extending his hand automatically, “but you can call me Matt.”

Lotor looked amused as he reached his hand out as well and let Matt clumsily explain the gesture as they shook. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Matt,” Lotor said. “May I offer you something to drink or perhaps to eat? I shall be taking my supper shortly.”

Matt's stomach growled in response and Matt blushed furiously and explained the noise and that yes, he would like to eat. Lotor laughed and informed him that Galra experienced similar “anatomical phenomena when in need of sustenance” and Matt couldn't help laughing, too, at the man's overly eloquent wording. 

Matt was initially unnerved when the food arrived—not because of the food itself, but because of Lotor's impeccable table manners. Matt's mother had always been very insistent about the importance of table manners and Matt and Pidge had both failed miserably at picking up her instructions because they, inevitably, got too invested in a friendly discussion (argument) about something and soon were chewing with their mouths open as they arranged the food on their plates and jabbed at it with their utensils to better illustrate whatever point they were trying to make. And then here was Lotor—gracefully wielding his cutlery like they were weapons and war was an art he'd perfected long ago, until Matt asked him a question about the mechanics behind the room's lighting and with an excited gleam Lotor launched into a detailed explanation behind the overall power system of his rooms while puncturing the air with his fork. There was something so familiar about it that Matt suddenly felt more homesick than he had since the first night he'd been separated from his father. He nearly teared up. Instead, he decided to finally stop holding back and get serious about drinking the space wine that had been brought with the meal. He slung back a large gulp before putting the glass down a bit too firmly (slammed) on the table and winced. His shoulder was not a fan of his symbolic gestures, apparently.

Lotor frowned. “Your shoulder is still injured.”

“'Still'?” Matt asked.

“I assume it is your original injury from when your friend attacked you just before you entered the arena,” Lotor reasoned calmly. “I reviewed what video feed of you I could find before inviting you up here.”

Well, “inviting” was one word for it.

“He didn't do it on purpose,” Matt said defensively. “Well, he did, but it was to protect me.”

“I know,” Lotor said simply. “I gathered that from the way you spoke of him earlier. Clearly, he was a dear friend who cares about you as well.”

“'Was'?” Matt asked quietly. He felt sick.

Lotor immediately corrected himself. “Forgive me—I did not mean to imply that he is dead. From what I understand, he was transferred to a different ship and is still undefeated in the arena.”

Matt let out a sigh in relief. Shiro was still alive. 

Lotor studied him for a moment. “Is he your mate?”

Matt nearly choked on his space wine. “No, no,” he sputtered, wiping at his mouth furiously. “No, it's like you said. Shiro's a dear friend. And, well, he saved my life.”

Lotor nodded. “Do you have a mate, back on your planet?”

Matt shook his head and laughed. “No, I'm a certified nerd who spends all available date nights with books and coding. Mr. Single himself over here.” He paused before awkwardly saying “And you?” because somehow it seemed impolite not to ask.

“Something similar, I suppose,” Lotor replied wryly, “although I believe we Galra have a different approach to mates than perhaps your kind does.”

“ _ Are _ you Galra?” Matt asked curiously. The man looked nothing like any Galra he'd ever seen before. Sure, he was tall, broad, and a bit purple and he did have yellow eyes and fangs, and okay that did sound a lot like a Galra but he was different. The ears, for one thing. The pupils, for another. And the  _ hair _ . That gorgeous, silky wave of white splendor.... Thanks for the poetry, space wine! But no really—the man was objectively handsome.

“Half-Galra,” Lotor explained with a smile. “I suppose it shows. Now, let me have a look at your shoulder.”

Eh? 

“I, um, can't show you my shoulder without taking off...most of this,” Matt explained, awkwardly gesturing to himself. He was suddenly acutely aware that he was absolutely disgusting and Lotor was, well, immaculate. Exquisite.

Hot as fuck.

“That is fine,” Lotor said, rising from his chair to hover next to Matt. Damn he was tall.

(And probably smelled nice.)

(And Matt most certainly didn't.)

Matt hissed in pain as he maneuvered his way free of the slave suit. Now stripped to the waist, he was even more conscious of how long it had been since he'd last been able to bathe. Lotor didn't seem to notice, his attention entirely focused on Matt's shoulder.

“It's not infected, but it should have healed by now,” Lotor concluded and then paused. “I suppose I don't know the healing rates for your species, but surely with minimal medical intervention it would be further progressed.”

Matt shrugged (a bad decision) and started to worm back into the suit. “They gave me a bandage at one point but it got gross.”

Lotor placed his hand on Matt's arm, halting his efforts at getting dressed. “You may clean yourself off in that room,” he said kindly, pointing to the room in question. “Put on a robe when you have finished and come to my bedroom. I keep medical aid supplies in my chambers. It's the least I can do as thanks for your delightful company.”

It would probably have been polite to say “thank you”, but Matt's brain was in short supply of blood at this point, it having all rushed to his face in the most forceful blush of his life. “I, uh, yeah,” he stammered.

Lotor smiled, bemused, and escorted him to the bathroom door before departing to his own room.

Matt decided he was in love (with the shower). He'd forgotten how it felt to be  _ clean _ and he felt more alive and human than he had since his days at the Garrison. He savored the steam and scrubbed himself perhaps too vigorously and washed his hair multiple times (more of a necessity than a luxury) so that when he was finished, it had probably been the better part of an hour. Oops. Lotor was waiting for him and no doubt getting concerned. He dried off quickly, wrapped himself in a clean robe, and shuffled shyly into Lotor's bedroom.

“Sorry I took so long,” he said. “I was pretty gross.” 

Wow. Way to woo the nice man.

“Not to worry,” Lotor smiled. He patted a spot on the bed next to a spread of supplies. 

“You sleep here  _ alone _ ?” Matt asked, marveling because the bed was huge (and then slightly hating himself because of what his question implied).

Lotor just laughed and sat down next to him. “Yes, actually. For what it's worth, I am only on this ship temporarily and I sleep alone on my personal ship as well.”

“Ah,” Matt said intelligently, managing to blush again.

“Now, let me take a look at your shoulder.”

Matt couldn't help but find it significantly... _ interesting _ to open his robe while essentially naked in a highly attractive man's room—especially since said man was leaning close enough for Matt to breathe in his scent and damn if the man didn't smell good. He casually rearranged the robe to cover any “mishaps” should they “spring up” as Lotor examined his shoulder (just to be safe).

Lotor ran his fingers gently along the edge of Matt's wound, eyebrows knit in concentration. Cautiously, he dabbed on a yellow cream, rubbing it in with careful, slow motions. It stung at first, but soon the pain melted away and Matt could  _ feel _ the wound healing.

“This is incredible,” he gasped, rotating his shoulder without pain for the first time in almost a month.

Lotor smiled with satisfaction as he put the cream and other supplies away and ducked his head a little with a movement that was almost shy. Matt's heart skipped involuntarily at the sight. Holy shit. Was it the space wine? Maybe a little. But, more than that was the intoxication of being treated kindly by a handsome man who found him intriguing. Matt had never been particularly interested in sex or relationships—he'd casually realized he was gay and went back to theorizing the inverse effects of gravity on noble gasses when in a vacuum—but he had enough of a libido to be a more than a little flattered (and okay, a bit turned on) when a hot man touched him. And honestly? He hadn't been treated with gentleness in so long that that alone might have done it for him. 

Lotor sat back down on the bed and brushed his fingers lightly over Matt's shoulder.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked. 

“Really, really good,” Matt said, eyes wide. Lotor was looking at  _ him _ , not his shoulder and somehow his hand had trailed up to his face. 

“Matt,” he said quietly, “I would very much like to take you to bed.”

Oh???

“Seriously?!” he squeaked. 

“Absolutely,” Lotor affirmed. “I hope it has not been too bold of me to observe you so closely, but I have noted an increase in respirations and heart rate, a widening of the pupils, and an attempt to use your robe to cover evidence of excessive blood flow to your genitals. I admit that I am no expert in the biology of your species, but those symptoms are largely universal and I admit that I am experiencing them myself. Unless you object?”

“No, no,” Matt said hurriedly. “It’s not that—I just, um, wouldn’t expect someone like you to be interested in me in that, um, way.”

“Why not?” Lotor smiled, now weaving his long fingers playfully through Matt’s hair.

“A lifetime of evidence to the contrary?” Matt shrugged with a blush. “No one’s been particularly interested before now, so why would there suddenly be a powerful, handsome man raring to go?”

Lotor looked puzzled. “But you are among the first of your race to travel to the far end of your solar system. Surely that level of distinction would have sent many suitors your way, even if you weren’t already quite attractive.”

“You’re killing me, Smalls,” Matt choked. “My race might think scientists are important (sometimes) but definitely not sexy. And you think  _ I’m _ attractive?!”

“Exceptionally,” Lotor said firmly. “I’ll admit that when I first requested you be brought up here, part of my motivation was from having seen the video of you. Also, do forgive me, but I’m inclined to not think highly of your planet if they do not recognize your worth and beauty.”

At this point, the average person might have pointed out to Matt the numerous potential dangers he now faced. What if this man had cruel intentions? What if alien biology was innately incompatible with human biology? What if Lotor laid eggs in him?! But, Matt was first and foremost a man of science. After all, Matt had once hoped to be the first human to meet an alien. What kind of space explorer would he be if he turned down the opportunity to be the first human to have sex with an alien? He practically  _ had _ to do it. For science.

(Also, Lotor was very pretty.)

(And Matt was horny.)

“Yeah, um, okay,” Matt stammered, licking his lips nervously. He swallowed hard. “Yes, I would like that. The bed-taking. Yes.” Smooth like butter. “But will it work?” he blurted out. “D-different species and all that.”

Lotor laughed, his hand coming to rest behind Matt’s neck, cupping it gently. “Matt, you are a scientist. Don’t tell me you don’t like to experiment?” 

And that fucking melted him.

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement,” Matt agreed, blushing hard. He took a deep breath and dropped his robe entirely. “This is my penis,” he explained, and then gave an awkward summation of human anatomy, sexual arousal, and terminology. Amazingly, this did not kill the mood for Lotor, who instead listened with interest and provided ample distraction by rubbing his hand down Matt’s thigh and looking at him with hungry eyes.

“You are marvelous,” Lotor assured him, “and your species’ anatomy works similar to my own. I suspect we shall have a great deal of fun together,” he smiled. With vastly more grace than Matt thought fair to possess, he smoothly disrobed.

And  _ fuck _ was he stunning. He was composed of sculpted muscles and long limbs and flowing hair and a cock that was more than a little intimidating—erect, proud, thick and tall (rather like the man himself, come to think of it). 

“Holy shit dude, you’re built like a god,” Matt said in awe.

Lotor had the good grace to be a little bashful under Matt’s salivating praise, but there was an ease in his stance which clearly said “Yes, I know I’m this hot and I am thoroughly prepared to prove it”. He sat back down on the bed and moved to the headboard and pillows at the far end, settling himself on his side and smiling at Matt.

“Come here,” he purred, and Matt realized he was about to dive in bed with a predator and he did not mind it in the slightest.

Matt crawled up the bed and lay down next to Lotor, blushing hard and practically squirming under his intense gaze.

“Is there somewhere in particular you want me to touch or may I explore?” Lotor asked, eyes roaming across Matt’s body.

“Y-you can explore,” Matt stuttered.

And Lotor  _ did _ , focusing his preliminary exploration on Matt’s chest with first his hands and then his mouth, humming with satisfaction when he discovered the sounds he could pull from Matt when he licked across his nipples. He swirled his tongue over first one and then the other before taking it in his mouth and sucking, experimenting with tugging and biting until he found the combination that left Matt whimpering and panting. When he pulled off, he looked almost insufferably pleased with himself.

“Was that a satisfactory start?” he asked, grinning wickedly.

“Uh huh,” Matt gasped, too dizzy to be articulate.

Lotor chuckled and moved his exploration south but stopped abruptly at Matt’s cock. “Is this cum?” he asked in surprise, touching the fluid at the tip of Matt’s head, making him shudder.

“N-no, that’s precum. I won’t actually finish for a little while but that means, um, things are feeling very good,” he stammered.

Lotor grinned again. “Good. I have many more things I want you to experience.” And with that, he pressed on Matt’s hip to turn him on his back and settled between his legs, eyes absolutely burning with hunger. His hand wrapped around Matt’s cock and rubbed along the length of it, apparently savoring the feeling of it, judging by his pleased hum. 

“Your skin is so soft here,” he murmured. “And perhaps quite sensitive?” he added with a smirk as Matt whimpered.

“Y-yes, ve-ry,” Matt stuttered.  _ Fuck _ it felt good—and then Lotor was licking him and shit that was even better, the warm tongue flicking along him and then lathing long, slow sweeps.

“I like the taste of you,” Lotor smiled. He lapped at Matt’s head, teasing it and licking away the precum that beaded steadily up. Matt groaned in earnest and Lotor paused his attentions to grin at Matt and wink before abruptly sucking him down.

“Fuck!” Matt shouted, bucking his hips involuntary before fisting the sheets and willing himself to stay still.

Lotor apparently liked the enthusiasm as he responded in turn, bobbing quickly and swirling his tongue. Matt could feel a moan reverberate down his cock and any worries he might have held about Lotor’s fangs evaporated because the man was clearly very into what he was doing but still mindful of hurting Matt. He relaxed fully into the incredible sensations Lotor was giving him and his moans grew steadily louder.

“Oh  _ god _ that’s so good,” he gasped. “Like that, yes like that. Lotor, shit.” He grabbed a handful of Lotor’s hair and tried to tug him off. “I’m going to come,” he warned.

Lotor popped off briefly, winked, and said, “My dear Matthew Holt, that is precisely what I’m hoping for,” and sucked down hard.

Matt couldn’t keep still after that, and Lotor let him move, relaxing his throat and taking him to the root. After what seemed like mere seconds he was coming, Lotor eagerly swallowing it all until Matt went soft in his mouth.

“You’re so smooth and get so slick down there,” he marveled, scooting back up the bed to settle next to Matt. “It’s fascinating.”

“Glad you like it,” Matt blushed. He was still trying to catch his breath and Lotor rested an arm on his chest, rubbing soothingly. Once his heart rate was back to a manageable level, Matt rolled onto his side and looked at Lotor a little shyly. “Is it alright if I explore, too?”

“Please do,” Lotor smiled, rolling onto his back and giving Matt an unobstructed view of his cock.

“Holy shit it changed,” Matt exclaimed and immediately shut his mouth because holy fuck dude, there are better ways to phrase that.

“Ah, yes,” Lotor said awkwardly. “When especially aroused, the ridges extend. I’m sorry if that is off-putting.”

Matt shook his head hard. Lotor’s cock had developed a thicker, darker ridge along its underside as well as several rows of bumps down its length. The head had also changed, gaining two flares of raised skin fanning out from under it.

“It was just surprising,” Matt said, more fascinated than anything else. “Are they hard?”

“You’re welcome to find out,” Lotor grinned.

To Lotor’s great amusement, Matt examined his cock curiously, his exploration somewhat scientific compared to Lotor’s more sensual one. Matt asked a myriad of questions and learned that while the skin between the ridges was more sensitive at the surface, the ridges themselves were more responsive to palpitation. They were also (to his secret relief) not particularly hard—only marginally denser than the surrounding tissue.

“So,” Matt said shyly, “when you say this happens only when you’re particularly aroused…how often does this happen?”

“Almost never when I’m by myself,” Lotor shrugged. “I rather liked the feel of you,” he added, grinning widely at Matt’s answering blush.

“You didn’t find mine boring compared to yours?”

“Not at all,” Lotor said, propping himself up. “Yours is much softer than mine. Even when I’m not erect yours is softer.”

“That honestly sounds a bit like an insult,” Matt said wryly. “Usually men like to hear that their dick is hard.”

Lotor laughed. “Well that too. But, I was referring to your skin.”

“This is plenty soft to me,” Matt said, gliding his fingers over Lotor’s cock. It was soft—the texture of normal skin. Matt supposed his own cock was smoother than Lotor’s, human penises usually being a little smoother than the surrounding skin, but hardly to the point of being excited about it (in his opinion). Lotor must have a finely tuned sense of touch. His thoughts were interrupted by a small moan and he glanced up at Lotor. His face was twisted with pleasure and Matt’s pulse quickened. Right. Back to the matter at hand (pun intended).

Matt experimented with pressure and speed, directed occasionally by murmured comments from Lotor but mostly by the sounds the man made. Matt was surprised by how slow Lotor liked it, considering how quickly he had devoured Matt. Perhaps he wanted to savor it, and Matt was happy to oblige. He was entranced by Lotor’s broken expression, watching him sink further into pleasure, and though he was far quieter than Matt, the small moans he let out sent shivers down Matt’s spine. 

Matt was torn between watching Lotor and taking his cock in his mouth but decided the courteous thing to do would be return the earlier favor. As he sank down to start licking, however, he noticed that there was a wet spot on the sheets under Lotor. Was he…leaking from his ass??

Thankfully, this time Matt had the presence of mind to phrase things more delicately. Sort of.

“Is this normal?” he asked, running a finger across Lotor’s hole.

“Wh-what?” Lotor asked, shivering. “Is what normal?” 

“The fluid,” Matt explained. “Humans don’t do that.”

“Ah, yes. That is normal when aroused,” Lotor replied, blessedly unembarrassed. “I gather, then, that I should not be insulted that you did not produce the same when I was sucking you earlier.”

“Oh, um, no. That was all the perfectly normal amount of reaction. Very happy reaction,” Matt said, wishing he could properly slap his own face for stopping to ask questions during the middle of a hand-almost-turned-blowjob. “Would it…would it be alright if I licked you down there?”

This time it was Lotor who was well and truly embarrassed. “Yes, that would be fine,” he said breathlessly.

Matt eagerly repositioned himself between Lotor’s legs. He sank onto his elbows and spread Lotor’s cheeks, admiring his hole. He ghosted his breath over the sensitive skin, delighted when it twitched, and gently licked across it. Lotor cursed softly. Perfect.

Matt happily teased and licked Lotor’s hole, thrilled at how responsive the man was. Lotor squirmed, obviously trying to keep still, and Matt decided to make it as hard on the man as possible, relentlessly swirling his tongue and keeping his movements slow, recalling how Lotor had preferred that earlier. 

“Just like that, Matt,” Lotor gasped. “So perfect.”

Matt, however, didn’t want to stay *just* like that—not quite. He paused at the entrance of the tight ring of muscle before pressing the tip of his tongue in. Lotor groaned loud. 

“Like  _ that~ _ ?” Matt asked, grinning.

“God yes. More,” Lotor panted.

Matt pressed back in immediately, darting his tongue across his entrance and then prodding his way as deep as he could, swirling in and out to a litany of cries. He had to keep restraining himself to stay slow, eager to pour as much pleasure on him as possible.

“Please,” Lotor said, tugging Matt’s hair, stopping him. “Please—with your fingers?” 

God, that hungry and desperate look in those eyes…. Beautiful. 

Matt slid in a finger easily, marveling at how quickly Lotor opened. He was able to press in a second finger almost immediately. He was not, however, able to find Lotor’s prostate and realized he may not have one.

“Where does it feel best?” he asked, watching Lotor’s expressions to help guide him. 

“Spread your fingers,” Lotor directed, panting, “and hook them as you pull out.”

That made sense. Probably the easiest way to mimic Lotor’s ridges. It certainly did the trick—Lotor bucked his hips and pressed back onto Matt’s fingers. He gasped out a string of words in a language Matt had never heard and somehow that was particularly hot, knowing that Lotor was losing control of himself in his pursuit for release. Lotor opened still more for him and Matt slid in a third finger, making Lotor cry louder when he hooked down. 

“Can I enter you, or is it better like this for you?” Matt asked, pupils dark with want. He was hard and aching from watching Lotor’s hole practically beg for more. 

“Oh god yes, Matt,” Lotor moaned. “Can you go again? Can you finish in me?”

“Yeah, I’m definitely good to go,” Matt assured him confidently, gesturing to himself.

Lotor sat up instantly and pulled Matt closer before flipping him over. Matt yelped in surprise but was delighted by the aggression—he decided he liked to be manhandled, and when Lotor straddled him, lining himself up and pausing with a questioning look, he nodded vigorous consent. 

Lotor bottomed out immediately. Matt saw stars.

“Fuck fuck that’s good,” he gasped. “Shit that’s amazing.”

Lotor moaned agreement and then began to move. He tilted his hips as he rose and sank, eyes closed and head back.

“Wonderful,” he murmured. “So smooth on my rim. I can go so  _ fast _ ,” he gasped, picking up speed. 

Matt dug his fingers into Lotor’s sides, unable to match his punishing rhythm. It was overwhelming—the tight, smooth glide. Thank god Matt had already come or he’d be finished in record time. He grabbed Lotor’s cock and stroked as best he could.

“Shit, yes. Tighter, Matt,  _ tighter _ ,” Lotor cried.

Matt obeyed, squeezing harder than he would have thought comfortable but Lotor clearly couldn’t get enough of it, wrapping his hand around Matt’s to encourage him and  _ fuck _ that was hot. Matt grabbed him with his second hand and focused on massaging his head, catching under the flares with his thumb.

Lotor cursed loudly and began to spill thick, white semen on Matt’s chest, clenching his hole hard and pushing Matt into his own release. He slowly moved and clenched until he felt that Matt had finished and then slumped to his side, panting. Matt immediately missed the warm presence over him and rolled to face him, slinging his arm over Lotor without considering that he would be smearing Lotor’s release on his shoulder.

(In his defense it had been a weird day.)

“Lovely, just lovely,” Lotor panted, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a laughing smile. He opened his eyes a crack and then chuckled sheepishly. “Covered you pretty thoroughly, didn’t I?” He rolled off the bed, rummaged in a dresser, and brought back two towels, handing one to Matt.

Matt glanced at his chest. It was covered with what had to be almost five times Matt’s normal release. “Wow, you really did,” he said, impressed. Curious, he ran a finger through Lotor’s cum and licked it. Not bad. Not so good that he’d scoop it all off himself to eat (which frankly would be a weird thing to do anyway), but he would not consider it a hardship to swallow should he end up giving Lotor a blowjob later. Later. Hah. As if that was going to be a later. The thought soured his stomach and he frowned.

“No good?” Lotor asked anxiously.

Matt shook his head. “Not that,” he promised, keeping his tone light, “but if you come this much every time, I think I’d drown if you came in my mouth.”

Lotor chuckled and lay back down beside him. “I promise I’ll warn you.”

Matt took note of the tense of the verb and pressed down an impulse to clarify. Lotor would explain himself if he felt like it, and if the comment was just post-sex teasing, he wasn’t about to make things awkward. He decided to ask a different question.

“So, was I going too slow for you? You really picked up speed after you took over.”

“A slow start is excellent. A rough finish is even better,” Lotor said mildly. He gave a contented sigh. “Everything was to my taste.”

“I’m glad,” Matt smiled. He paused before adding, “Thank you, for the food, for my shoulder, for…for everything.”

Lotor propped himself up and studied Matt. “That felt like a goodbye. I was not intending to oust you immediately from my quarters, particularly not after so fine an evening. Are you wishing to leave? I won’t force you to stay.”

“I’ll stay,” Matt said, quickly. “Your bed is a little bit more comfortable than mine,” he joked, but it fell flat.

Lotor frowned. “I see. I should have considered the disparity between our stations. I…I hope you did not feel obligated to participate in…in this evening.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly invited,” Matt blinked. “Oh fuck you didn’t mean like  _ that _ . Shit, I’m sorry. I meant to come to your rooms in the first place because the guards just told me I had to go with them and I had no idea what was going on. I knew you weren’t going to force me to do anything that I—shit, I’m sorry.”

For a split second, Lotor looked like he’d been struck, but then he immediately regained his composure. He nodded and murmured something about how it was “quite alright” and began to apologize for the guards when Matt placed a hand on his shoulder, interrupting him.

“Lotor,” he said. “I  _ wanted _ to do it. All of it.”

Lotor searched his face and then nodded. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “I’m glad,” he said softly. “I have not enjoyed someone’s company this much in a long, long time.”

Matt knew he was not referring to the sex, and he found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Me too,” he whispered.

They lay quietly for a while. Matt contemplated falling asleep, but he didn’t want to waste his limited time with this beautiful man, so he settled himself on his side to have a better view of him. And noticed something odd.

“Your erection hasn’t gone down,” Matt said, a bit concerned. “Was it not enough?”

Lotor roused himself. “It will go away on its own shortly. My erections last until I’ve completely emptied my semen or until I go without stimulation for a time—whichever occurs first.”

“That wasn’t  _ all _ of your semen?” Matt asked, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

“Well, no,” Lotor said, blushing slightly. “I noticed you didn’t completely empty yourself the first round, either, unless humans regenerate it that quickly…?”

“We do not,” Matt said, still wide-eyed, “but we also don’t do that much one in go. Not that there was anything wrong with it,” he added hastily. “I was just surprised. I en-enjoyed it, actually.” Excellent time to discover a kink, Matt. Cue the blushing. 

“Well if you want the rest of it, I can give it to you,” Lotor smirked, rolling to face Matt.

“Oh god,” Matt squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. “Um, okay.”

“And where do you want it?” Lotor teased, leaning closer. 

For half a heartbeat, Matt thought Lotor was going to kiss him. A rush of disappointment washed over him when he realized Lotor was only leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Would you like it in here?” Lotor murmured, warm breath tickling Matt's ear as a hand slid down Matt's crotch, just barely touching his hole before stopping.

“Um, yes please, if you want,” Matt babbled, “but you should know humans don't self-lubricate or open easily like you do so you'll have to use something slick and it will take a while and I'm sorry and it's fine if you don't want to take the time really it's fine wecandosomethingelse.”

“I enjoy a challenge,” Lotor chuckled. “I have something I think will work,” he added, leaving the bed momentarily before returning with a bottle. “I use an oil on myself for the times I'm touching myself without fingering. The skin can become too sensitive if an erection lasts for a while without the ridges extending,” he explained.

Matt opened the bottle and checked the consistency of the oil. “This should work fine,” he said, a little embarrassed. This far into things he  _ really _ should be able to stop blushing. Seriously.

Lotor hummed as he coated his fingers. Rather than settle between Matt's legs, he lay down beside him again, his long arms still able to reach and tease. It was somehow more intimate and Matt found himself too embarrassed to actually look at Lotor, so he shut his eyes. Lotor's free hand wove into his hair, stroking softly while the other teased at his hole.

“You're very tight down here,” Lotor murmured. “Are you alright?”

“H-humans are tighter, I think,” Matt said. “Just need time to relax.”

Lotor hummed again and rested his forehead against Matt's, which did absolutely nothing to relax him (mother-flipping-stupidly-hot-man). He kept his eyes screwed shut and tried to focus on Lotor's fingers, sweeping gently across his hole. It was incredible. 

“Your first time, yes?” Lotor said quietly. “It is difficult for my kind, too.”

“I've fingered myself before,” Matt admitted, somehow feeling he'd be just as embarrassed if he hadn't.

“Would you prefer to do this yourself?” Lotor asked, his forehead still against Matt's.

Matt shook his head slightly. “I like the way you touch me,” he confessed. “If th-that's okay.”

“It's perfect,” Lotor assured him. “Now relax for me.”

“Easier said than done,” Matt muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Lotor asked, pulling back.

Matt's eyes shot open. “Not your fault, I swear! I'm just embarrassed.”

Lotor's face turned tender. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I've enjoyed every part of this evening, truly.”

And something about that made Matt want to kiss him. He refrained—he should not make this into something it wasn’t. And did the Galra even kiss? He felt that Lotor would have done so already, if they did. He closed his eyes again and worked on relaxing. Lotor’s free hand wandered through his hair and down to his shoulder, massaging it gently.

“How is your shoulder?” he asked quietly.

“I think it’s pretty much healed,” Matt said, a little surprised. He honestly hadn’t even thought of the wound since they’d started. In fairness, he had been a bit distracted. Just a smidge.

“Feeling more relaxed?” Lotor smiled and Matt nodded. This time Lotor's finger slid in easily. He was alarmed that Matt didn't initially enjoy the sensation, but Matt assured him that he would be feeling  _ much _ better shortly, and he coached Lotor into finding his prostate.

“Shit, yes right there,” Matt cried, arching at the touch.

Lotor's eyes gleamed bright and sharp. “Excellent,” he said, lips curling into a wide smile. He pressed in a second finger, curling it slightly against the bundle of nerves as he slid his fingers with a slow rhythm.

“S-stretch me,” Matt gasped. He bucked unintentionally when Lotor obeyed. 

The lavender man was enjoying himself every bit as much as Matt, fascinated by the sounds he could tease from Matt with just careful pressures from his fingers. He stroked along Matt's cock, coaxing it back to hardness and as he worked in a third finger. It wasn't long before Matt was whining, begging for more. 

“I’m not sure you can take me like this,” Lotor said carefully. He was clearly measuring his fingers in his mind against his cock.

“C-can I try?” Matt asked, easing himself upright. 

Lotor nodded, a little concerned but mostly interested. At Matt's directing he sat against the headrest and Matt straddled his lap. Matt slicked Lotor thoroughly and tested himself experimentally with three fingers. It might be a little difficult due to the added width of the ridges, but if Matt directed the pace of entry, they should manage.

“Alright, hold still a minute. I think this will be okay,” Matt said, biting his lip.

“We don't have to do this, Matt,” Lotor said. “And I'm happy to keep worki—ahh  _ shit _ ,” he interrupted himself with a gasp as Matt sank down, taking his head before stopping. “Are you okay? You're so tight.”

“I'm alright,” Matt promised, his hands clutching Lotor's shoulders to steady himself. “Just let me go slow.”

Lotor watched him with awe in his eyes as Matt eased himself down, inch by inch, stopping occasionally and cursing quietly. 

“Shit you feel good,” Matt muttered. “Your ridges are amazing.”

“You too,” Lotor said, pupils wide with hunger. “You feel amazing on me.”

Matt couldn't help blushing at the compliment, but the blush was swallowed by the overall flush on his face as he bottomed out. He felt deliciously and impossibly full and had no idea how he would manage to move, but Lotor's quiet groan prompted him into action anyway. Rising carefully on his knees, he started a slow and shallow rhythm, whimpering as his rim caught on Lotor's ridges.

“Fuck,” he gasped, leaning his head on Lotor's shoulder. “Fuck.”

Lotor wrapped his arms around him and soothed his back gently. “Move when you're ready.”

Matt nodded and tried again, moaning as the ridges caught and  _ shit _ it felt amazing. He rose higher this time and nearly cried as he sank back down. Lotor looked worried but Matt silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“It's  _ perfect _ , I promise,” Matt said earnestly. Lotor did not look convinced, so Matt rose and sank again, this time clenching and Lotor's eyes shut tight as he gasped. 

“Do you want to move?” Matt asked, mouthing at Lotor's neck. Something about the tension in the man's body told him Lotor was trying desperately to keep still.

In response, Lotor thrust up slowly and, encouraged by Matt's moan, experimented until he found a pace that had them both gasping. Matt clung to the larger man, chanting a garbled mess of “oh god yes” and “please Lotor” until he was shaking. 

“Come on, lovely, come for me,” Lotor panted. “You're too good on me. I can't hold back forever come for me lovely come please oh god Matt like  _ that _ ,” he begged as Matt clenched hard. He slipped his hand in between them and had Matt spilling in seconds, his own release taking him only moments later.

Matt slumped onto Lotor's chest and the larger man simply cradled him there as they came down from their highs. Matt couldn't help chuckling as he felt Lotor going soft inside him.

“So we got the rest out of you?” he teased weakly.

Lotor snorted. “You had most of it earlier, to be honest. Took me by surprise.”

‘Took me by surprise’. That summed up Matt's whole day. He sighed and carefully slid off Lotor's lap, feeling a deep ache that would definitely still be with him in the morning.

(Worth it.)

(Very, very worth it.)

A towel appeared as if by magic and Matt had to laugh again as he attempted to clean himself up. “You are a  _ fountain _ ,” he said, shaking his head.

Lotor chuckled and tossed aside his own towel. He wormed away from the wet spot they'd created and gestured for Matt to follow him. Matt snuggled down with a yawn, exhausted. Somehow, the lights dimmed and a soft blanket covered the two of them. He was nearly asleep when Lotor’s voice spoke in the darkness.

“Matt?” he said softly. “There’s something I’d like to ask. I’m only here for a few more days, and I would like to spend them with you. We would not need to repeat tonight’s activities if you do not wish to, but I hope you’ll be willing to at least keep me company.”

Matt would have to be an idiot to turn down that offer, and he told Lotor so.

Lotor chuckled quietly. “Before you make up your mind entirely, there’s something I should tell you and perhaps should have told you sooner: Emperor Zarkon is my father.”

Of all the things that Matt had heard, seen, or done in the past 24 hours, that announcement was the most shocking.

“ _ How _ ?” he asked, incredulous. 

Lotor paused, clearly thrown by Matt's response. “He just...is?” he said, baffled.

“But  _ how _ ?” Matt persisted. “You're  _ nothing _ like him.”

“I'm not sure you know either of us well enough to say that, but I'm taking it for a compliment nonetheless,” Lotor said with a ghost of a smile in his voice. “I find I do not see eye to eye with him on most subjects.”

Matt nodded fervently. The only words he could think of that equally described both men were “purple” and “tall”. Realizing Lotor probably couldn’t see him nodding, Matt expressed this out loud, prompting another laugh from Lotor.

“You are utterly extraordinary, Matt,” Lotor said softly.

The last thing Matt noticed as he fell asleep was Lotor's hand sliding into his own.

It fit perfectly.

~*~*~

Lotor’s decision had been for the best, and he knew it. 

(Sometimes, he hated when he was right.)

Matt was never his to keep, no matter how strongly he might wish otherwise. The funny, fascinating creature, so small and soft in his arms, was not suited for Lotor’s side of the war if for no other reason than that his friend and father were prisoners that Lotor was powerless to free—especially not the Champion. It would be easy enough to ignore if Lotor had taken up a consort, and perhaps it might have been reasonable to “free” Matt’s father as a sort of gift to please his new “toy” (as others would see him; certainly not how Lotor did), but the Champion? The druids wanted him. Lotor could not intervene without cause, and considering his status an exile, he had no authority to wield. For now. 

No, Matt should be free. Lotor could not free him directly, but he had been on the outer fringes of the Galra Empire long enough to have shadow connections—friends of friends of friends who could put the right word in the right ear and arrange for the rebels to free a certain slave ship. Sadly, it was the best he could do. 

For now.

Lotor sighed. He missed Matt. It had only been a few, precious days that they’d spent together, but the little human had breezed past all his defenses like they were made of air instead of hard wrought lines no one had crossed for centuries. He’d laughed almost constantly and they’d mated over and over again, discovering new ways to tease and satisfy one another. By the end, they’d made each other's bodies sing with pleasure. Lotor ached at the thought of it. 

He also ached at the memory of how they’d parted. Matt had…well, Matt had hoped for something more, even if he’d never said it. Lotor had explained, regretfully, that while he might be able to “borrow” a slave for a few days, he did not have the authority to take him when he left. They both knew it was a flimsy excuse. He had seen the hurt in Matt’s eyes. But it was also true—Matt might be worth nothing to anyone but Lotor, but that was the problem. Matt  _ was _ worth something to Lotor, and that meant he would be targeted, constantly. 

No, Lotor had made the right decision, for both of them. But when they’d parted, Matt had done something that haunted him still. At the last moment, he’d reached up to pull Lotor’s head down and placed their lips together. It had been soft and tender and hurt in a way that Lotor did not understand. It meant something to Matt, something important—he knew that much. If he ever saw him again, he would ask him what it meant. 

He would ask him to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Matt, but you're not the first human to sleep with an alien.
> 
> Btw, I fucking love how we're all like "Alien biology??? ~Fancy~ cocks???? Yes please" because just imagine aliens seeing human dicks and going "So rudimentary! So free of excess! I love it. A plain and simple penis. A cock reduced to its purest form. Exquisite."
> 
> This was originally a one-shot I wrote for Seiteki (an amazing artist you must look up on Twitter!! she's @repeateternity) and she asked for Mattor with bottom!Lotor and rimming. I was like "fucking DONE" and then had an idea for a second chapter, and never managed to finish it. ;3; Forgive me, darling.
> 
> That was two years ago.
> 
> So yeah, I suck. But people are celebrating a Lotor week (all pairings welcome), so Now Is The Time To Post.
> 
> Next chapter soon??? I sincerely hope??????? ;3; I had a panic attack a month and a half ago and haven't been able to do shit since. :/


End file.
